


The world which has forgotten what the peace is.

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika, Suomitube
Genre: F/M, Finnish youtube, Future, LaeppaVika - Freeform, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Suomitube - Freeform, War, World War III, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2500-luvun alkupuolella Kolmas Maailmansota (kukaan ei välitä tietää milloin ja mitä Ensimmäinen ja Toinen olivat) raivoaa yhä, lähes 500 vuoden jälkeen. Muutamien 2000-luvun aivan alun youtubaajien reinkarnaatiot tapaavat, ja koettavat yhdessä luoda rauhan maailmaan, joka on unohtanut millainen rauhan aika on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matka alkaa

**Author's Note:**

> LaeppaVian porukan Cherry pyys lisäämään, ja Katti pyys ottaan Hunrin mukaan. Cherry myös ehdotti yhden shipeistä.  
> Jos haluatte tietää lisää maailmasta ja yhteiskunnasta jonka olen luonut, tulkaa vain rohkeasti kysymään! Kikissä saa kiinni nimellä Erdariel, ja Twitterissä olen @Erdariel tai @FINFanficGurlz.
> 
>  
> 
> -Miuku
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Minulla ei oikeasti ole mitään hajua sotilasarvoista, joten jos sanon siitä aiheesta jotain tyhmää niin älkää suuttuko, pliis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yksitoista uudestisyntynyttä tubaajaa liittää voimansa yhteen tehdäkseen jotain suurta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jooh... tämän kanssa kesti... kun en osaa... mut kai tästä jotain tuli.
> 
>  
> 
> -Miuku

Wildeem katsoi lohdutonta, pommien tuhoamaa maisemaa. Raunioita jotka kerran olivat olleet hänen kotikaupunkinsa. Ei siellä ketään olisi elossa, niin pahasti oli kaupunki tuhoutunut.

"Herra kapteeni", Wildeem puhutteli joukkoa johtavaa yrmeää miestä.

"Niin?" vastaus kuulosti tylyltä, eikä mies edes vaivautunut katsomaan naiseen jolle puhui.

"Noo, tämä oli kotikaupunkini ennen armeijaa... Niin ajattelin vain että voisinko... voisinko käydä perheeni kotona? Tarkoitan... se on aika pahasti reitiltä sivussa", Wildeem kysyi varovasti.

"Senkun. Ei täällä työtä ole kuitenkaan tehtävänä, sen verran hyvää työtä pommit teki. Tunnin päästä kaupungin toisella laidalla. Jos ette silloin ole, saatte valtion peräänne ja se olisi meistä kaikista melko ikävää. Ystäväsi voivat lähteä mukaasi, menisivät kuitenkin vaikka en lupaa myöntäisikään."

"Kiitos. Tunnin päästä sitten", Wildeem vastasi.

Hän nyökkäsi Kokille ja Juizzille, ja he lähtivät Wildeemin perään. Heti kuulomatkan ulkopuolella Juizzi kuitenkin pysäytti Wildeemin.

"Et sie kai tosissas meinaa vaan käyä kotonas? Meinaan, sähän aattelit jättää sotilaselämän, eiks?" Juizzi sanoi hiljaa.

"No joo. Kyl mä sitäki vähän harkitsin", Wildy sanoi. Useimmat sotilaat haaveilivat siitä että pääsisivät jatkuvasta sodasta pois, ja se että sotilaita yhtäkkiä katosi selittämättömästi kesken tehtävien ei monien mielestä ollut sanomisen arvoista. Valitettavasti heidän kapteeninsa kuitenkin oli yksi valtiolle uskollisista, joten jos he eivät palaisi, heidän perässään olisi joukkoja ennenkuin viikko olisi kulunut.

"Oottekste varmoi et se on hyvä idea?" Kokki kysyi epäilevän kuuloisena.

"Ei", Wildeem vastasi tyynesti.

"No jaa, ei se kyl kai kovin paljon haittaa", Kokki sanoi. "Mennääks?"

Wildeem kulki kapeita katujen kaltaisia pitkin kohti paikkaa jossa hänen kotinsa oli sijainnut. Hän näki heti että talosta ei ollut jäljellä juuri mitään. Lähelle osuneen pommin paineaalto oli pyyhkäissyt miltei kaiken mennessään, jäljellä oli vain yksi kaatunut, tummunut peltilevy. Wildeem alkoi hitaasti nostaa painavaa metallinpalaa pois. Juizzi astui hänen viereensä ja alkoi myös nostaa levyä.

Levyn alla oli yksi niin pahasti kärventynyt ruumis, ettei siitä voinut sanoa kuka se eläessään oli ollut. Vähän matkan päässä, paikassa jota tuli ei ollut polttanut, makasi koiran ruumis.

Wildeem meni hitaasti koiran luo, nosti sen syliinsä ja kuiskasi: "Eetu. Ei. Ei."

Mutta Eetu se oli, sitä ei voinut kiistää. Wildeemin teki mieli huutaa tai itkeä, mutta hän ei kyennyt siihen. Hän vain tuijotti sylissään kuolleena makaavaa koiraa, sen pientä, ruhjoutunutta ruumista, jonka paineaalto oli tuhonnut sisältäpäin. Lopulta hän nousi, pidellen yhä koiraa sylissään.

 

He kulkivat raunioiden seassa ilman varsinaista suunnitelmaa, haluten vain päästä jonnekkin muualle. Yhtäkkiä Kokki pysähtyi.

"Sanokaa ooks mä vääräs vai kuuluuks tuolt itkuu?" Kokki kysyi epäröiden.

"Kyl sielt jotai ainaki kuuluu. Pitäskö mennä kattoon?" Juizzi vastasi.

He löysivät pian paikan, josta ääni kuului. Jonkin matkaa kadulta olevien raunioiden seassa kyyhötti mies, joka tuijotti maahan edessään ja itki. Huomatessaan Wildeemin, Kokin ja Juizzin lähestyvän, hän nosti katseensa ja veti pistoolin vyöltään.

"Jos meinaatte raahata mut takas sinne tappelemaan nii voitte ampuu mut samantien vaik tässä ja nyt!" hän huusi melkein sen kuuloisena että toivoi jonkun ampuvan hänet.

"Ei, me aateltiin itseas jättää sotilaselämä vähänniinkun taakse. Tuu mukaan jos huvittaa", Wildeem vastasi rauhallisesti. 

"Kiitti! Mä oon SirJansson, sanokaa ihan vaan Janskiks", mies sanoi ja nousi varoen ylös. Hänen toinen jalkansa oli polvesta alaspäin metallia, ei tosin mikään hieno robottijalka jollaisen ylempiarvoiset saattoivat saada, vaan pelkkä kevyestä metallista tehty ontto jalkaa muistuttava putki.

"Mun nimi on Wildeem. Wildy kelpaa", Wildeem sanoi hymyillen varovasti.

"JKokki, tai pelkkä Kokki", Kokki sanoi ystävällisesti. 

"Juizzizen. Tai pelkkä Juizzi, niinku noi sanoo", Juizzi esittäytyi melko varautuneen ja epäileväisen näköisenä.

Janski katsoi Juizzia kylmästi ja sanoi sitten: "Okei, ollaaks me joskus lähössäki? En teistä tiiä mut ite en ainakaa ois liian kauaa yhessä paikassa."

"Joo, yks pikku juttu vaan. Tota... mä niinku... haluisin jollai tapaa haudata Eetun... Jos se käy?" Wildeem sanoi.

"Öö joo, tota mul saattaa olla sytkäri jossai, käykö polttohautaus?" Juizzi ehdotti.

"Vaik..."

He löysivät muutamia hiiltyneitä puunpalasia, joiden päälle he laskivat Eetun. Wildeem sytytti rovion, ja istui pitkään katselemassa liekkejä, jotka nielivät hänen koiransa ruumiin.

Lopulta Juizzi laski varovasti käden Wildyn olkapäälle, ja sanoi: "Jos se vaan käy sulle, nii meiän pitäs lähtee."

Juizzi oli tuskin ehtinyt sanoa sen, kun jostakin alkoi kuulua askelia. Wildy nousi salamannopeasti ja veti aseensa esiin. Jonkin ajan päästä näkyviin tuli kolme ihmistä, jotka kävelivät heitä kohti.

Kokki pysähtyi hetkeksi tuijottamaan joukkoa. "Jop? Ookse sä? Mitä sä tääl teet?" hän huusi.

Kolmikon kärjessä kulkeva mies katsoi Kokkia pitkään. "Et sä suinkaa oo Kokki? Mitäs sä? Todennu kans et vaihtelu vois virkistää ja päättäny häipyy armeijast?"

"Vähänniinku", Kokki sanoi virnistäen ja kääntyi sitten ystäviinsä päin. "Toi on Jop. Mä olin sen kaa samas yksikös ennenku mut siirrettii teiän yksikköön. Ja Jop, nää on Wildy, Juizzi ja Janski joka päätti just liittyy porukkaan."

Jop nyökkäsi. "Tää on Hane", hän sanoi viitaten kanssaan olevaan nuoreen naiseen. "Ja tää on Hunri", hän esitteli ryhmässään kulkevan miehen. 

Seitsemän nuorta sotilasta, jotka olivat päättäneet jättää elämän rintamalla taakseen, kulkivat rauhallisesti puhellen pois rauniokaupungista kohti lohdutonta tasankoa, joka joskus vuosisatoja sitten oli ollut metsää, mutta jossa nyt kohosi vain siellä täällä musta, mätänevän, kuolleen puun runko. He eivät olleet aivan ehtineet kaupungista pois kun he näkivät kaupungin laidalla kuusi miestä, jotka eivät näyttäneet sotilailta. Miehet lähestyivät heitä rauhallisesti, ja yksi kohotti kätensä ilmaan kertoen ettei tullut tappeluaikeissa.

Kun he pääsivät puhe-etäisyydelle, toista joukkoa johtava mies kumarsi, mutta eleestä näki että hän teki sen piloillaan.

"Tervehdys, valtion soturit", hän sanoi liioittelevan mahtipontiseen tyyliin. "Minä olen Rauski, ja tässä ovat muut läppävikalaiset!" Hän esitteli Fisun, Zappiksen, Keimon, Proton ja Retriksen jotka kulkivat hänen kanssaan.

Wildeem ja Jop esittelivät omat porukkansa, ja he etsiytyivät hiukan muita paremmin pystyyn jääneen hökkelin raunioiden sisään.

"Okei, eli te ootte solttuja, jotka on vasta päättäny vaihtaa armeijaelämän lainsuojattoman elämään. Sikäli kun laki nyt teitä muutenkaan on koskaan suojannut", Rauski totesi heti ensiksi. Se ei ollut kysymys, hän vain levitti esiin totuuden.

Jop nyökkäsi. "Ja te ootte..?"

"Me ollaan Läppävika. Kuus jätkää, jotka on tuntenu toisensa lapsesta asti eikä oo koskaan kattonu tarpeelliseks leikkii muitten valtioitten pelinappuloiden kanssa juoksuhautapeliä", Rauski vastasi tyynesti. Hänellä ei tuntunut olevan mitään tarvetta sanoa tai ottaa yhtäkään asiaa vakavasti.

Wildeem nyökäytti päätään sen merkiksi että oli ymmärtänyt. Niitä ihmisiä oli jonkin verran, jotka siihen aikaan kun olisi pitänyt lähteä armeijaan, pakenivat. Heidät valtio yleensä unohti melko nopeasti, ja he päätyivät yleensä elämään varkaina tai kulkemaan asituksesta toiseen kaupustelemassa rojua. Läppävika näytti kuitenkin kehittäneen jonkin paremman ratkaisun.

"Okei eli voittekste... noinniinkun vaikka näyttää meille mallii et me pärjättäis tääl?" Kokki kysyi.

Läppävian jäsenet vilkaisivat toisiaan ja nyökkäsivät. "No miksikäs ei. Me ollaan kyllä oikeestaan siitä asti ku päätettiin ettei armeijaan mennä nii yritetty salaa toteuttaa yks juttu. Et jos se käy teille", Rauski selitti vakavoituen hiukan puhuessaan.

"No sehän siis ihan riippuu siitä mikä se juttu on", Janski vastasi.

"Mä tiiän et tää kuulostaa mahottomalta jutulta, mut me ollaan päätetty joko toteuttaa se tai kuolla sen puolesta", Fisu sanoi ennenkuin Rauski ehti kaapata show'n. "Eli selvittää minkälaista oli ennen tätä kirottuu sotaa, jos mitään ennen on ollu, ja oli tai ei, nii  palauttaa rauha maailmalle."

Hetken keskustelun jälkeen Jop sanoi: "Se kyllä kuulostaa ihan joltain mihin vois lähteä mukaankin. Että let's do this."

Illan pimetessä kaupungista poistui yksitoista henkilöä, jotka olivat vakaasti päättäneet lahjoittaa maailmalle jotakin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siitä onkin kauan kun viimeksi tein tänne mitään. Toivottavasti tykkäätte!
> 
> -Miuku

"Okei, eli tää on siis ikäänku valtion päämajan salasempi sisäänkäynti?" Jop kysyi tuijottaessaan puolittain sammalen peittämiä, ruosteisia metallipariovia edessään. 

"Joo, kyl sen pitäs. Jos mä tätä pohjapiirrustusta osaan lukee", Rauski vastasi tuijottaen kädessään olevaa paperia.

Zappis, joka seisoi tapansa mukaan Rauskin olkapään takana kuin mikäkin henkivartija, nauroi. "Sä pitelet sitä väärin päin. Mut on se", Zappis naurahti.

"Öö onks teil mitää ideaa miten me saahaan tuo ruosteläjä auki?" Juizzi sanoi tavalliseen tapaansa murskaavan realistisesti. Se oli asia jota he eivät olleet suunnitelleet kovin hyvin.

LaeppaVian taitojen avulla he olivat onnistuneet pysymään piilossa ja turvassa heitä jahdanneilta valtion sotilailta, ja suunnanneet jonnekin Suomen alueiden eteläosiin jossa tiesivät valtion päämajan sijaitsevan. Matkalla he olivat onnistuneet varastamaan tukikohdan pohjapiirrustuksen ja suunnitelleet etsivänsä tukikohdan arkistoista tietoa siitä minkälaista oli ollut ennen sotaa. Jos jostain löytyisi tietoa asiasta, niin valtion tukikohdasta. Heidän täytyisi kuitenkin tehdä se salaa, sillä yli puolet heistä olivat valtion etsintäkuulutuslistalla, eikä sivullisilla ollut lupaa muutenkaan tulla päämajaan. Tarkkaan ottaen heidän ei olisi pitänyt edes tietää sen sijaintia, mutta LaeppaVika oli aikoinaan jo onnistunut selvittämään tiedon.

"Rikotaan se?" Janski ehdotti.

"Herra on hyvä ja rikkoo sen. Nii et päästäs viel takaski. Voiaa nimittäi lähtee aika haipakkaa täältä", Juizzi sanoi.

 "Ei lähetä jos tää suunnitelma toimii", Retris totesi.

"Ootte kyl varmaa silti oikees, ehk meil pitäs olla joku pakosuunnitelma... tai mikä liekää, jos jotai menee pielee", Fisu totesi.

He alkoivat vähitellen kehittää suunnitelmaa. Arkistojen toinen pää oli lähellä paikkaa, jossa toiselta sisäänkäynniltä johtava ovi oli. Se ei siis olisi ongelma. Mutta he tarvitsisivat valtion tukikohdassa työskentelevien henkilöiden vaatteet, etteivät jäisi heti kiinni. Siltikin heidän työnsä olisi vain hiuskarvan varassa, sillä jos joku sattuisi huomaamaan heidät, hän todennäköisesti heti myös näkisi etteivät he olleet valtion tukikohdan väkeä. Heistä vähintään kahden pitäisi jatkuvasti vahtia ettei heitä yllätettäisi.

 

"Okei, Jop, Janski, Kokki ja Retris tulee mukaan, me käydään hakemassa teille vähän muunlaiset varusteet", Fisu ilmoitti. Hän ja muuta katosivat pian näkyvistä ikivanhojen kivitalojen sokkeloon.

Ehkä kahden tunnin päästä miehet palasivat kantaen vaatteita, jotka he olivat ryöstäneet valtion miehiltä jotka olivat olleet tulossa tai menossa tukikohtaan. Juizzi joka oli jonkin aikaa raaputellut tylsistyneen näköisenä sammalta pois kiven päältä puukollaan, sanoi:

"Okei vedetään noi kamppeet niskaan ja mul saattaa olla idea kuin mä päästään sisään. Tos sammaleen alla oli nappeja."

"Ihan hyvä sinänsä", Janski sanoi pohtivasti, "Mut mä en hämmästyis jos se ois kytketty johki taaempaan systeemiin tai sillai et se ois niinkun nähtävis jostai jos tolla avataan ovi. Toki kylhän se voi olla vaan toi mut..."

"Ääh, emmä usko et se on. Eikä me tosta läpi päästä kuitenkaan kävelemään", Juizzi sanoi äkäisesti.

"Janskilla itseasiassa on pointtinsa tos et jos se on johonki kytketty nii varmastii kiinnittää huomioo ku sellane ovi avataan mikä varmaan ei vuoskausiin oo ollu auki", Jop totesi arvostellen.

"Oishan se tosiaa vähä ikävää jäädä kiinni", Hunri totesi.

"No olkoon sitte. Parempia ideoita?" Juizzi murahti.

Hane juoksutti sormiaan ovien välissä olevalla raolla, tökki veitsellään ovien väliä ja tuijotteli ovea. "Tää saattas hei olla mahollista kammeta auki jos meil ois jotai", hän ilmoitti.

"Kumpaan suuntaan se edes aukee, sisäänpäin vai ulospäin?" Janski kysyi.

"Käytä vähän järkeäs hei! Eiköhän ny ulospäin..." Juizzi murahti. 

"Juizzi esitti sen ehkä hiukan huonosti, mut pointti on se, et tää on hätäuloskäynniks tai sellaseks pakotieks meinattu, ja jos tuolta pitää päästä ulos kiireellä, niin ne ovet on helpompi pakottaa voimalla auki siihen suuntaan mihin saranat valmiiks antaa paremmin periks", Keimo selitti.

"Aa joo, niinpä tietenki", Janski sanoi kuin olisi tajunnut asian koko ajan.

"Musta tuntuu et meiän on pakko ottaa riski ja käyttää noita nappeja", Jop sanoi.

"Totta, ei meil oo mitää millä avata toi muutenkaa", Wildeem myöntyi.

 

Ovet avautuivat hitaasti ja vastahakoisesti, ja heti kun ne olivat tarpeeksi auki että ihminen mahtui sisään, Rauski livahto ovien välistä hämärään käytävään. Ovet olivat sellaisessa paikassa että ne huoletta saattoi jättää auki, sillä ne eivät näkyneet kovin kauas. He etenivät hitaasti käytävässä, jota siellä täällä valaisi pölyn peittämä, himmeä ja välkkyvä loisteputkilamppu. Kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan heidän ohittaessaan useita aukinaisia turvaovia ja lattiassa olevia luukkuja, jotka hämärässä valaistuksessa näyttivät aavemaisilta.

Lopulta he olivat toisilla pariovilla. Nekin olivat ruosteessa, joskaan eivät yhtä pahasti kuin ulkona sään syötävänä ja vielä tätäkin ovea unohdetumpana olevat ovet. Niiden välisestä raosta näki, että ne oli teljetty jonkinlaisella salvalla, jota Zappis nyt koetti varovasti nostaa veitsensä terällä. Lopulta hän onnistui. He onnistuivat kaikki yhdessä jotenkin keplottelemaan ovet auki ja kulkivat hiljaa käytävään. He löysivät  nopeasti suuren arkistohallin sivuoven ja astuivat sisään varovasti, koettaen olla herättämättä huomiota.


	3. Kirja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkistoissa käynti tuottaa tuloksia mutta myös tuskaa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei, tähän tuli melko paljon uusia ideoita keskusteltuani keskellä yötä Katin kanssa. Ne ei vielä tähän varsinaisesti vaikuta, mut... teitä on varotettu.
> 
> -Miuku

"Keimo, Proto, ja Janski, jääkää te vaik vahtiin!" Rauski sanoi kadotessaan Zappiksen kanssa hyllyjen väliin. Hunri lähti saman tien, samoin Jop ja Hane.

Wildeem piti Juizzia kädestä kulkiessaan omaan suuntaansa. Hän pysähtyi silloin tällöin ja selasi jonkin kansion tai kirjan sisältöä, mutta mitään ei löytynyt. Lopulta Juizzi kurkottui ottamaan hyllystä jonkin kirjan, vilkuili sitä hiukan, ja ojensi sitten Wildylle.

"Hei, vilkase tätä. Siit vois olla hyötyy", hän sanoi.

Kirjan kannessa luki "Historia Maailmansodista nykypäivään", ja sisäkannen tietojen mukaan se oli vuodelta 2008. Se sisälsi runsaasti tekstiä ja valokuvia niin jo kirjoitusaikoina kaukaisista ajoista, jolloin Ensimmäinen ja Toinen Maailmansota oli käyty, kuin myös niistä päivistä jolloin kirja oli kirjoitettu.

"Must tuntuu et tää on  _just täsmällee_ se mitä me kaivattii", Wildeem sanoi vilkuillessaan kirjaa.

He lähtivät kävelemään sinne, mistä olivat hajaantuneet. Fisu vilkaisi heitä ja nyökkäsi, kun jostakin kuului kimeä vihellys, ääni, jonka he olivat sopineet varoitukseksi. Fisu nappasi kirjan reppuunsa, ja he lähtivät hyllyjen välistä kohti käytävää jolta olivat tulleet. Heidän juostessaan muut liittyivät joukkoon. Heidän takaansa kuului huuto, ja kun he olivat melkein ulos vievässä käytävässä, ensimmäinen luoti suhahti Rauskin pään ohi oikealta. Janski käännähti ja ampui heitä jahtaavia kohti kolme laukausta, joskin ne menivät ohi.

He juoksivat eteenpäin, kun Fisu yhtäkkiä huudahti hämmentyneesti. Käytävästä laskeutui alaspäin ovi, joka sulkisi heiltä pakotien. Oven kohdalla Juizzi jäi pitelemään sitä väkisin auki. Viimeisenä juokseva Janski ampui taas pari laukausta ja juoksi sitten ovesta tönäisten Juizzin maahan pois luotien tieltä. Ovi pamahti heidän takanaan kiinni, mutta kuului ilkeä ääni, kun se taittoi Janskin metallijalasta palan poikki. Janski nousi ja lähti juoksemaan Juizzin ja muiden perään, mutta hänellä ei ollut enää mahdollisuuksia pysyä muiden mukana.

He juoksivat sokeasti eteenpäin, kohti tunnelin päässä häämöttävää päivänvaloa. Heidän jahtaajansa olivat päässeet esteistä läpi ja jatkaneet takaa-ajoaan. Hiukan ennen viimeistä ovea Janski pysähtyi ja kääntyi.

"Häipykää!" hän huusi lyhyesti, kohotti aseensa, ja alkoi ampua jahtaajia. Hän seisoi yksin siinä, laukoen ammuksia, viivyttäen häntä kohti ryntäävää vihollisjoukkoa, kunnes vastapuolen osumat kaatoivat hänet.

 

Fisu ja Retris kiertelivät hiljaa leiriä valppaina, aseet kädessä. Kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan. Kukaan ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan Janskin kuoleman jälkeen. Rauski ja Zappis tutkivat hiljaa yli viisisataa vuotta vanhan kirjan sivuja Wildeemin sitoessa Rauskin olkapäähän tullutta haavaa. Jop ja Hane laittoivat ruokaa, Hunri vain nojasi selkäänsä siihen rakennuksen raunioon jossa he yöpyivät sillä kertaa. Juizzi istui tapansa mukaan aivan Wildeemin lähellä mutta tuijotti tyhjyyteen.

"Hei, haluuttekste syyä jotai?" Jop kysyi pitkän tuntuisen ajan päästä.

Hän laittoi ruokaa lautasille ja työnsi ne muille. Sitten hän nappasi aseen ja meni rakennuksen ulkopuolelle. Retris tuli hetken päästä sisään, otti oman lautasensa ja istui Zappiksen (jonka sylissä Rauski istui) ja Keimon väliin. Hane söi nopeasti annoksensa, nappasi aseen ja lähti vapauttamaan Fisun vahdista. Rauski koetti piristää tunnelmaa puujalkavitseillä, mutta hän ei nauranut niille itsekään. Wildeem tuskin maistoi mitä söi. Hänestä oli tullut hyvä ystävä Janskin kanssa niiden parin viikon aikana. Tuntui oudolta kun se toilailija, joka aina onnistui polttamaan näppinsä, jättämään sormensa väliin, leikkaamaan veitsellä käteensä tai muuten sähläämään jotain, ei ollut paikalla. Juizzi ei edes syönyt, vaan tutki vain jotakin karttaa.

"Hei, Juizzi, mikä toi on?" Rauski kysyi yllättäen.

"Jaa tää kartta? Suomen valtion alueet. Nyysin tuolta", Juizzi vastasi ja jatkoi kartan tutkimista. Silloin tällöin hän vilkaisi kartan mittaa, mittasi jonkin etäisyyden tai piirteli sormellaan kuvioita kartan pintaan kuin olisi suunnitellut jotakin.

"Öitä. Herättäkää mut sit ku on mun vahtivuoron aika", Wildeem sanoi ja käpertyi maahan. Hänen nukahdettuaan Juizzi varovasti nosti hänen päänsä syliinsä ja jatkoi kartan tutkimista.

Oli kylmä, vaikka rauniot sentään suojasivat hiukan sateelta ja enimmäkseen ulkona puhaltavalta marraskuiselta tuulelta. Zappis peitteli syliinsä käpertyneen Rauskin takillaan, silitti tämän tukkaa, nojasi päätään seinään ja nukahti. Muut LaeppaVian jäsenet keskustelivat vielä hiljaa keskenään. Hunri oli kaivanut repustaan pressun ja koetti virittää sitä jonkinlaiseksi lisäsuojaksi rakennelman päälle Kokin auttaessa. Aikaa oli vaikea arvioida, mutta lopulta, jonkin aikaa Hunrin käytyä nukkumaan, Kokki ravisteli Wildeemin hiljaa hereille ja he lähtivät vartioon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ääh... täytyy myöntää että pikkasen liikaa porukkaa, vaikea pitää homma kasassa. En ehdi ja muista kertoa kaikista tasapuolisesti...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ystävykset pelastuvat talven kylmältä viimalta hetkeksi... mutta minkälaiseen paikkaan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tää on taas niitä pätkiä joissa tarina kuljettaa kirjailijaa. Alottaessani mulla ei ollu mitään visiota siitä mitä mä oikeen teen, tää vaan muotoutu tällaseks. Monet asiat ajattelin kirjoittaessani tapahtumaan täysin eri tavoin, mutta tarina muotoutui oman tahtonsa mukaan.
> 
> -Miuku

Klo 16:39, 16 joulukuuta vuonna 2573, Napapiirin tienoo, Suomen valtion alue:

Lunta pyrytti ja tuuli ujelsi, eikä näkyvyyttä ollut varmaan kymmentäkään metriä. Tasangolla, jolta puuttuivat yhtä lailla puut kuin rakennukset, ei ollut mitään suojaa, ja tuuli ylsi luihin ja ytimiin asti. Lunta oli ainakin polveen asti, ja pakkasta oli aivan liikaa.

Hanen jalka luiskahti lumen alla olevaan kuoppaan, ja hän kaatui kasvoilleen hangelle. Jop kiskoi hanen pystyyn ja nosti syliinsä, ja lähti sitten hoipertelemaan muiden perään.

"Rauski! Zappis! Me ei päästä täältä ikinä mihinkään ja kaikki on iha helvetin väsyneitä, mitä saatanaa te luulette tekevänne?!!" Juizzi huusi tuulen yli.

"Jos me jäädää tähän nii me jäädytää hengiltä, pakko vaan pysyy liikkees!" Zappis huusi vastaukseksi.

He olivat olleet liikkeellä koko päivän. Lunta oli heidän lähtiessään aamulla ollut vain kymmenen senttiä, mutta puolen päivän maissa oli alkanut lumimyrsky. Kahdessa tunnissa myrskyn alkamisesta näkyvyys oli muuttunut niin heikoksi, että suunnistaminen oli mahdotonta. Siitä eteenpäin he olivat pitäneet jonkinsorttisen suunnan Proton kompassin avulla. LaeppaVika tuntui tietävän mihin he olivat menossa, mutta muille kulku oli vain sokeaa taivaltamista lumessa, vailla kunnon suuntaa.

Zappis kaatui ja putosi reippaan metrin matkan johonkin. Kuului räsäys kun joen jääkuori rikkoutui hänen allaan, ja virtaus lähti kiskomaan häntä poispäin. Rauski lähti juoksemaan joentörmää pitkin seuraten joen kulkua. 

"Juizzi, Kokki, Hunri, Keimo, mukaan! Ja te muut jääkää tänne kunnes me palataan, koittakaa pysyy lämpinä", Fisu murahti ja lähti Rauskin perään.

 

Zappis huusi avuttomana. Joki ei ollut mikään syvä, mutta virtaus oli voimakas ja kylmä kangisti hänet ja vei hänen voimansa nopeasti. Hän näki Rauskin juoksevan rantaa pitkin, mutta joki vei hänet aina vain kauemmas. Lopulta virtaus tempasi hänet matalampaan rantaan, jossa virta oli hitaampi. Hän rämpi rantaa vähän matkaa ylöspäin, mutta jäi makaamaan lumeen puoliksi rannalle, jalat vedessä. Hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat hitaasti. Hän kuuli juoksuaskeleet, kuuli tömähdyksen kun joku laskeutui maahan hänen vierelleen, ja tunsi kuinka joku kiskoi hänet ylös joesta ja piteli sylissään. Sitten hän menetti tajunsa kokonaan.

Rauski ei tiennyt kuinka pitkään hän oli istunut maassa pidellen Zappista sylissään, ennenkuin Fisu, Keimo, Hunri, Kokki ja Juizzi tulivat.

"Rauski mitä helvettii sä oikee aattelit?! Ei tullu mielee et oisit voinu pudota kans jokee ja kuolla yhes Zappiksen kaa! Tai eksyy ja jäädä yksin harhaileen tonne! Ei helvetti sun kanssas!" Fisu karjui hänelle heti ensiksi, mutta se oli enemmänkin huolta ystävien puolesta kuin raivoa.

"Sori Fisu", Rauski mutisi kun Juizzi nosti velton Zappiksen harteilleen ja he lähtivät tarpomaan lumen halki kohti paikkaa jossa muut olivat.

 

Oli kulunut reilu puoli tuntia kun he palasivat muiden luo. Fisu lähti varovasti kulkemaan joen rantaa pitkin, katse luotuna maahan. Lopulta hän löysi etsimänsä, pienen, kapean, huterista lankuista tehdyn sillan joka vei joen yli.

"Ok varovasti. Mä en oo koskaa ylittäny tätä tällases kelissä, eikä tää muutenkaa oo mikää kestävin", hän sanoi ja käveli nopein, mutta varovaisin askelin sillan yli.

Joen vastarannalla he saattoivat jo nähdä himmeän, tuikkivan valon ylhäällä heidän edessään kohoavalla tunturilla. LaeppaVian jäsenet reipastuivat silminnähden ja lähtivät määrätietoisesti valoa kohti. Muut seurasivat toiveikkaina nähdessään muutoksen heidän käytöksessään.

Valo paljastui tunturin kyljessä olevaksi pieneksi rykelmäksi mökkejä. Rauski koputti yhden mökeistä ovelle helpottunut ilme kasvoillaan. Oven avasi hiukan keski-ikäistä vanhempi nainen, joka hymyili iloisesti Rauskille.

"Rauski, vihdoinkin! Sulla on uusia mukana?" hän sanoi ja väistyi päästääkseen heidät sisään.

"Mä selitän myöhemmin, äiti." Rauski sanoi tullessaan sisään.

Rauski viittasi muut seuraamaan itseään. Hän johdatti heidät portaita alas suureen maanalaiseen tilaan, johon näytti tulevan käytävä jokaisesta mökistä. Siellä oli joitakin suuria peltoja ja jopa eläinfarmi, ja jokunen ihminen kulki hoitamassa eläimiä tai peltotöissä, ja jokainen kohotti käden tervehdykseksi Rauskin kävellessä ohi. He kulkivat hallin päässä oleville oville. Rauski meni yhdestä sisään.

"Te tytöt voitte mennä tosta", hän sanoi osoittaen toista ovea.

Ovien takana olivat hyväkuntoiset ja kiiltelevät pukuhuoneet jotka jotka johtivat suuriin kylpytiloihin. Hane ja Wildeem riisuivat vaatteensa. Eräs nuori nainen vilkaisi heitä uteliaasti.

"Uusia täällä? Tervetuloa, olen Angela. Voin käydä etsimässä teille toiset vaatteet ja pyyhkeet sillä välin kun kylvette", hän sanoi. Hänen olemuksensa oli vilpittömän avoin, iloinen ja ystävällinen.

"Kiitos. Mä oon Wildy ja tää on Hane. Tultiin Rauskin ja muiden matkassa", Wildeem sanoi iloisesti.

"Ai Rauski on täällä? Ihanaa!" Angela sanoi hymyillen. Sen jälkeen hän lähti johonkin.

Wildeem ja Hane riisuutuivat ja menivät peseytymään. Oli mukavaa saada pitkästä aikaa puhdistaa iho, ja vielä mukavampaa oli päästä lämpimään kylpyyn monen pitkän(tai oikeastaan lyhyen, mutta pitkäntuntuisen) kylmän päivän jälkeen.

Mennessään takaisin pukutiloihin he huomasivat Angelan todella hakeneen heille uudet vaatteet. He pukeutuivat ja menivät suureen halliin.

Heidän tullessaan halliin Rauski seisoi erään portaikon juurella juttelemassa muutaman muun miehen kanssa. Hän oli täynnä energiaa, eikä olisi uskonut että hän oli vaeltanut kuukausia pitkin erämaata jossa ei kasvanut mitään. Wildy ja Hane menivät hänen ja muiden luokse juuri kun toiset miehet lähtivät.

"Moi! Me mennää nyt syömään ja sen jälkeen meidät on kutsuttu pikku kokoukseen", Rauski sanoi.

He kiipesivät portaat Rauskin äidin mökkiin. Ruoka oli valmista, ja pieni mökki oli täynnä sen herkullista tuoksua. Heidän tullessaan sisään Zappis makasi sohvalla takan edessä ja luki jotakin. Rauski ryntäsi ensin suoraa päätä hänen luokseen. Zappis nauroi väsyneesti pienen Rauski-salaman suhahtaessa hänen eteensä ja tehdessään itselleen tilaa sohvalle. 

"Et sitten enää ikinä tee tota! Säikäytit mut ihan älyttömästi!" Rauski huusi nauraen Zappikselle.

Zappis tyytyi laittamaan kirjan sivuun, nostamaan päänsä Rauskin syliin ja kietomaan kätensä Rauskin ympärille.

"Mä rakastan sua, senki pieni..." Zappis kuiskasi mutta ei keksinyt sopivaa sanaa.

"Samoin. Koita olla putoilematta jokiin kovin paljon enempää, jooko?" Rauski mutisi takaisin ja laittoi sormensa Zappiksen hiusten lomaan.

"Joo", Zappis mutisi ennenkuin nukahti.

Rauski nousi, etsi tyynyn, hillitsi halunsa lyödä Zappista sillä, ja ujutti sen nukkuvan Zappiksen pään alle. Sitten hän meni pienen huoneen toiseen päähän katettuun pöytään.

Heidän syödessään hän selitti muille mikä tämä paikka oli. Kylän asukkaat olivat niitä, jotka eivät halunneet sotia, vaan halusivat luoda rauhan uudestaan. Samanlaisia kyliä oli ympäri maailmaa, ja kylät tekivät tiivistä yhteistyötä. Valtio ei edes tiennyt paikan olemassaolosta, ja kylä oli täysin omavarainen lukuunottamatta aseita, jotka ostettiin satunnaisilta kulkureilta joita silloin tällöin eksyi paikalle. Lapset koulutettiin käyttämään aseita, vaikka heitä ei lähetettykkään rintamalle, sillä kaikki tiesivät, että aseet olivat ainoa vaihtoehto. Useimmiten ne harvat, jotka lähtivät todella ulkomaailmaan yrittämään tehdä rauhan eteen jotain, eivät koskaan palanneet, ja aina kun joku tuli joltain retkeltä, hänet otettiin riemuiten vastaan, sillä se voisi aina olla viimeinen kerta tavata hänet. Rauski ja muut LaeppaVikalaiset olivat varttuneet tässä pienessä kylässä.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vähän lyhyempää ficciä tällä kertaa. Ongelmana se että rennosta ja rauhallisesta pätkästä jossa hahmot saa levähtää on vaikee tehä niin pitkää ja monimutkasta.

Kun he olivat syöneet, Rauski johdatti heidät taas alas halliin, farmien ohitse eräälle ovelle jonka edessä seisoi kaksi miestä kuin vartiossa. He nyökkäsivät Rauskille ja päästivät heidät kulkemaan ohi. Rauski astui sisään ovesta, jonka toisella puolen oli pitkä huone. Huoneessa oli kaksi pitkää pöytää rinnakkain, ja niiden ympärillä oli tuoleja. Huoneessa oli muutamia ihmisiä, jotka juttelivat hiljaa keskenään tai vain istuivat paikoillaan. Heidän tullessaan saliin eräs ehkä hiukan Rauskia nuorempi mies kohotti katseensa.

"Missä sun rakas pieni Zappikses luuraa? Pääsikö hengestään vai ootteko riidoissa?" hän huusi nauraen Rauskille.

Rauskin kasvot muuttuivat punaisiksi raivosta ja hänen silmiinsä syttyi villi tuli. Hän olisi epäilemättä rynnännyt nylkemään miehen elleivät Proto, Retris ja Keimo olisi pidelleet häntä aloillaan.

"Voi voi pikku Rauski parkaa, sattuuko noin paljon kun Zappis jätti?" mies pilkkasi.

Samassa salin ovi aukeni taas. Sisään astui jokunen henkilö lisää. Yksi heistä, keski-ikäinen mies katsoi jonkin aikaa tilannetta.

"Susisydän, mielestäni sanoin viimeksi, että jos vielä joskus aiheutat tällaisen tilanteen pilkkaamalla jotakuta, joudun sulkemaan sinut pois näistä kokouksista, enkö sanonutkin? Sääli, olet hyvä strategiassa. Ole hyvä ja poistu", hän sanoi tympääntyneesti.

Susisydämeksi kutsuttu mies nousi vihaisena ja häipyi salista. Keimo, Retris ja Proto päästivät vähitellen irti Rauskista.

"Anteeksi äskeisestä. Hän tuntuu ärsyttävän ihmisiä vain, koska siihen kykenee. Minä olen Groveren, ja minua taidetaan kunnioittaa ikäänkuin eräänlaisena johtajana täällä. Rauski, sanoit, että teillä on jonkinlaista tietoa siitä, mitä oli ennen sotaa?" mies jatkoi puhettaan.

Fisu kaivoi ikivanhan kirjan varoen laukustaan ja laski sen pöydälle. Salissa olleet ihmiset kerääntyivät uteliaina katsomaan. Haurastuneet sivut rahisivat hiljaa. Joka kerta kun Rauski käänsi sivua, hän teki sen varovasti, peläten kirjan murenevan pölyksi pelkästä katseesta.

"Ehdotan, että tuon kirjan tekstit kopioitaisiin, ja tutkisimme kopiota paremmin", Retris ehdotti jonkin ajan kuluttua. "Voin hoitaa sen, ellei joku muu suostu."

"Se kuulostaa melko hyvältä idealta, ainakin minusta", Hane sanoi epävarmasti.

Moni muukin myöntyi, ja lopulta Retris otti kirjan. Sen jälkeen keskustelu kääntyi Rauskin tekemäksi yleiseksi raportiksi matkan tapahtumista.

 

Kokouksen jälkeen uusille tulokkaille näytettiin huoneet, joissa he voisivat asua. Wildeem ja Juizzi jakoivat huoneen kahdestaan, samoin Hane ja Jop. Kokki ja Hunri ottivat kumpikin yksityisen huoneen.

Huoneeseensa päästyään Wildeem kaatui sängylle. Hän katseli hetken ennen nukahtamistaan Juizzia, joka rennon ja rauhallisen näköisenä piirteli lyijykynällä karttaan.

 

Omassa huoneessaan Hane makasi puoliunessa sängyllä. Jop tuli sängyn viereen, halasi häntä ja kuiskasi hiljaa hyvän yön toivotuksen.

"Jop... minä rakastan sinua..." Hane mutisi puoliunessa.

"Minä tiedän", Jop vastasi hellästi ja nauroi.

"Hei, ei sun noin pitäny vastata", Hane ehti vielä sanoa ennenkuin nukahti.

Jop hymyili hiljaa ja ryömi omaan sänkyynsä.


End file.
